


3. Ladder

by TheMagicWord



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Nick's trying to decorate. Harry distracts him.





	3. Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

“You know you can get someone to do this for you, right?” Harry said, looking around the large room. 

Nick had covered the floor with plastic sheeting and lined all the woodwork with masking tape. The paint and brushes and tray were laid out on a flattened bin liner. And Nick was halfway up a ladder with paint flecks in his hair and a crick in his neck. 

“Yeah,” Nick said. “But it’s my place, right? So I thought I’d give it a go myself.” 

What had actually happened was that he’d heard his dad’s voice saying it was only a bit of painting and to stop being such a ponce, and he hadn’t wanted to let him down. Even though he couldn’t because he was dead. But maybe that made it even more important? Nick wasn’t sure. 

“That’s good,” Harry said. “You can do it.” 

“Yeah.” Nick definitely wasn’t sure about that. But he was going to try. He looked out of the window instead of looking at Harry. Because Harry had that expression on his face. Nick had seen it before, but not for a while and he was worried he was misinterpreting it and didn’t want to make a tit of himself. Up a fucking ladder. 

“You look good up there,” Harry said. “Suits you.” 

Nick glanced over. So. Not misinterpreting. Fuck. He started to step down. 

“No,” Harry said. “Stay there. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah,” Nick said. “Course.” 

He’d said yes to anything Harry had asked for as long as he’d known him. The ‘course’ was new though. But now Harry was standing under the ladder, his head level with Nick’s groin. Nick’s fingers tightened on the metal rung. 

Harry’s stupidly huge hands swept down over Nick’s arse before he settling on his hips, his thumbs digging into Nick’s hipbones. 

“Missed you,” Harry said, his voice muffled. 

Nick couldn’t speak. He was hard against Harry’s face and clinging to a ladder for dear life. It was a health and safety nightmare. 

“You okay?” Harry said. 

Nick looked down. Harry was looking up at him, his eyes dark, but his eyebrows pulled together with concern. Nick wanted to touch them. But he couldn’t let go of the ladder. He nodded and tried to smile. God only knew what expression he actually managed to make, but it was obviously convincing enough for Harry who hooked his fingers into the waistband of Nick’s sweats and yanked them down his thighs, trailing the tips of his fingers back up again, over Nick’s balls, before curling one hand around his cock, his thumb brushing over the tip. 

Nick made a sound that would’ve set the dogs off if they weren’t locked in the kitchen downstairs. Harry laughed, which… fuck off. 

“Missed you too,” he said to Nick’s dick. 


End file.
